


bloody hell

by ladyTpower



Category: Lucifer (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyTpower/pseuds/ladyTpower
Summary: Two unborn souls are destined to be together and do great things. What happens when villains take both there mother's hoping that they could destroy the babies before they are born. Their partners, Killian Jones and Lucifer with the help of Lucifer's brother must try and find them before time runs out.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 20
Kudos: 46





	1. Three little words

AN; I don’t own any of the characters used in this fanfiction. I merely use them to make a story made by a fan for other fans to read.

Title: 

Chapter 1: 

Footsteps echoed through Regina’s office after Mr. Gold had left it. A black-haired woman with light brown skin, dressed in a leather top, leather pants, and high heels crouched down next to the ashes what used to be Hades, God of death. 

“You should have listened to me, instead of doing your own stupid plan.” She whispered with an evil voice in her tone before gathering just enough ashes that she needed. Her, larger hell-steel bracelets making a sort of kling sound when they touched each other. 

She stood up and disappeared with a twist of her hand back to the outskirts of the underworld, a filthy hidden corner where ashed fell the most. This was the place where the true ruler of the Hell and the underworld had banished her too, after her betrayal. 

she placed the ashes on the ground and took a blue potion from her shelf, “Rise again from these ashes, Hades.” 

The ashes twirled up forming a beam until a man was formed again. A man with short brown hair. He looked at the woman and smirked, “I owe you my life, dear Lilith.” 

“Yes, and now you are going to help me take back what was mine, billions, and billions of years ago. What is rightfully ours! We are going to take the underworld back from your nephew.” Lilith spoke with an evil smirk on his face. 

Hades smirked but spoke in concern, “I want to be by your side, my queen, and rule with you but how will we do it? My nephew is immune to your magic and I am not strong enough to kill him, not without the crystal of Olympus” 

“shut up, that is not all of it. If we want to rule forever we not only have to kill him but his child and the soulmate of his child too. Killing the one he loves will make him weak like in the beginning.” Lilith spoke again. 

“Who is the child’s soulmate?” Hades asked. 

“The girl is still not born, not even discovered just like the ruler’s son. The mother of the soulmate is Emma Swan.” Lilith laughed. 

“I may have the perfect man to help us because your power doesn’t work in Storybrooke, only here in the underworld, but he will need his staff back with his powers after their savior broke his. His name is Jafar.” Hades said still smirking, thinking that finally he would have was he always wanted, his own kingdom.   
“Why would Jafar help?” Lilith asked knowing that she had to be the brains behind this whole plan. The other two were stupid in there own way. Let them think they would have power and they would do everything she asked them to do. 

“Jafar was sent away when Cora married Snow White her father. He still blames Snow for everything. Now Emma is the daughter of Snow and Prince Charming so the prospect of having revenge on her and the promise of power in the underworld will help us to convince him.” Hades smirked. 

Lilith thought for a moment. She knew Jafar, he was even a bigger idiot then Hades so this shouldn’t be hard. In the end, she would rule the underworld again before the arrival of God’s Lightbringer, Lucifer. 

Lilith agreed to involve him in their plan. She twisted her hand and a golden staff appeared in her hand just like the one Aladdin had broken. The one with the head of a Cobra. She explained the plan to Hades and told him to be quick about it. She had would use a locator spell based on three words that still had to be spoken on both sides. She wasn’t finished though Hades would need a way to travel quickly between places so she gave him a black steel staff with a big red globe at the end of it. 

The staff was just a way to travel, she wasn’t stupid to give both men more power than her. She herself would stay in hell until everything was done and claim the victory. 

Hades nodded and took the staff and tapped once on the ground. The Greek God of death disappeared in black smoke. 

“Say your goodbye, Lord Lucifer,” Lilith smirked. 

OUAT***LUCIFER

Hades appeared in the dungeons of Agrabah. In front of him was a tall man dressed in black clothes with black hair and a goatee. 

“Are you Jafar?” Hades asked towards the man who sat against the stone walls with his head down. It had been a few years since he tried to take over the throne.

“Who are you?” Jafar asked without looking up. 

Hades smirked, “Your chance to have power again and revenge on your half-sister, Snow White.” 

Jafar looked up now, “How can you help me?” 

“I have something that was once taken from you.” Hades showed Jafar the golden staff Lilith made. 

“We ask only one thing in return. Help us take over the underworld and all the power you need including a powerful position by my side in Hell will be yours.” Hades smirked. 

“What do I have to do?” Jafar asked now with a smirk. 

OUAT****LUCIFER

Chloe had dimmed the lights of the penthouse above Lucifer’s nightclub, Lux, in Los Angeles. She had wonderful news to tell her boyfriend the devil she just didn’t know how he was going to react to this. 

She had placed a table for two in the middle of the living room with champagne and water for her. A red candle in the middle of the table and a present on his plate. 

Lucifer was playing sets down in the club and she knew he would be coming upstairs any time now. They were a couple for a year now and she had lived with him for the last six months. 

Chloe had made sure that her daughter Trixie from her first marriage would be with her father this weekend. She hadn’t told her ex-husband Dan why she needed this weekend but he was all too happy to spend time with his little monkey. 

Lucifer smiled in awe when he came upstairs. He knew Chloe had been planning a dinner, to celebrate their one year anniversary as a couple. It was one year ago today that Lucifer came back from Hell. 

“You are right on time, babe. Dinner is ready.” Chloe smiled seeing her devil come out of the elevator. 

Chloe was wearing a beautiful blue dress with the diamond heart necklace, her boyfriend had given her earlier today. 

“It smell’s delicious darling. What is this?” he asked taking the gift from his plate. 

Chloe sighed, “this is a clue for my gift to you. Open it.” 

Lucifer smiled but looked confused at the little devil bear in his hands, on the bear was a note, “Congratulations, daddy.” 

“You mean… You are…?” He was just to shocked to say the words so Chloe said them for him, “Yes, my sweet angel. I am pregnant.” 

Lucifer had no time to react because from the moment she had said those words a black missed appeared and took her away. 

“Detective?” Lucifer said shocked but there was no answer, “Chloe? Love?” 

The mist cleared up and Chloe Decker was gone. 

At the same moment, Emma Swan came back from the doctor, she had let her blood tested because she felt a bit nauseous. She walked through the harbor looking for her husband’s other love, his ship the Jolly Rogers. 

The night before had been stormy and he had been busy cleaning up all day. She entered his ship and saw her lover looking over the bay. 

“Did she survive well?” Emma asked with a smile. 

Killian looked behind him and saw his wife standing there, he was happy she came outside, she had been sick for a few weeks now. 

“Aye, she is a survivor just like her captain.” Killian smiled walking towards her, “I am glad to see you outside of the house, love. What did the doctor say?” 

Emma wrapped her arms around Killian’s neck, “That my sickness can take a couple of months but that I will get something wonderful in return?” 

Killian looked confused towards her, his eyebrow up but with a charming smile.

“You are going to be a father Killian.” Emma smiled walking out of his embrace now, “I am pregnant.” 

Killian stumbled back when a mist appeared around Emma, “Bloody hell, not again.” He groaned stepping through the mist but just like with Chloe in Los Angeles, Emma was gone. 

This time Killian didn’t know who was behind it. There had been no villains in Storybrooke for months now. Not since the history with the black fairy.

TBC in Chapter 2 

“I hope you like the first chapter of my new story, I am always happy with your kudos and comments.


	2. where is my wife you bloody bastard?

-Chapter 2: 

Lucifer was confused, in his mind he was hoping that it was a bad dream that became even worse when he saw his mirror image with raven black wings instead of the bright wings he possessed. 

“I am not in the mood for a fight, Michael. So leave me the hell alone.” Lucifer growled deeply with blazing red eyes, “I am no mood to go back to Hell right now.” His wings unfurled behind his back, fully open and ready to use if needed to be. It was a defensive stand among angels.

“Calm down, Sam, I am not here to fight you,” Michael said calmly. He had expected this when he had decided that for once he should follow his gut and do what he should have done eons ago. Stand by his brother like his brother always supported him. 

“Don’t call me that, that’s not my name anymore.” Lucifer growled losing his control even faster than normal, “My name is Lucifer now and that is how I want to be called.” 

Michael furled his wings behind his back before rolling his shoulder to make his wings disappear, “Look my wings are gone I am not here to fight you nor to destroy you or take you to Hell.” 

Lucifer looked confused and hesitated for a moment but he furled his wings behind his back but he didn’t make them disappear as long as it was them in the penthouse. Michael knew that this was as calm as he Lucifer would get right now. 

There was a time where Michael was the only one to be able to comfort or calm him down. Before Michael choose the wrong side and betrayed his twin brother to save his own skin. 

“Sa...,” Michael sighed before starting over, “Lucifer, I know I am the last angel you want to see right now, maybe even the last celestial being not counting our father but please, brother hear me out. I am here to help you.” 

“How in Dad’s name can you help me? Does Father know you are helping an outcast?” Lucifer growled with a sarcastic tone in his voice, “Aren’t you afraid what our siblings would think now?” 

“If you calm down for a minute I will explain everything. You know what you fold your wings in their sacs and I will place my sword out of my reach to talk.” Michael was still calm and friendly. If he was honest with himself he had missed his brother. He hoped that was his a start to mend things again. Maybe in a few millennia, they could be the powerful duo again they once were. 

Lucifer swallowed the scotch he had poured himself in one gulp and poured another one for him and his brother. He furled his away. Like promised Michael placed his sword out of his immediate reach. Lucifer gave Michael the benefit of the doubt and offered him a glass of scotch. Lucifer was still worried as hell about his girlfriend especially after hearing that he was going to become a father himself. 

“Lucifer, I know you worry a lot about your human and your unborn child but I am here to help and get her back. I don’t know who took her but I can find out where we need to start looking. Someone told me that in a town called Storybrooke something similar happened.” Michael started but Lucifer didn’t wait for his brother to finish, “What are we waiting for let’s go!” Lucifer stood yelled standing up already. 

“Lucifer, calm down, it isn’t as easy as driving there,” Michael said which made Lucifer stop and turn around. 

“The town is not visible with the car. The only way to enter the city is to be invited…” Michael said but was yet again interrupted by his impatient twin brother, “Bloody hell, why has it always be the hard way.” 

“Lucifer, I wasn’t finished yet. I wouldn’t be here if I hadn’t found a way to get there the angel way.” Michael grinned. 

“You mean…?” Lucifer grinned as only Lucifer could. 

Michael grinned, “We do it our way brother.” 

“But I don’t have the flaming sword anymore nor do I have my light dagger.” Lucifer sighed. 

Michael smiled a similar smile as Lucifer before taking the dagger out of his robe. The dagger was made of steel straight from the silver city with a twisted handle and a big star at the end of that same handle. 

Michael handed Lucifer back what was his, to begin with, he already said goodbye to his sword so he snatched the dagger out of the Silver City. 

“I thought Father had told you to destroy it,” Lucifer said confused holding the dagger once again turning it in his hand. 

“He did but I couldn’t do it, Lucifer. This was all I had left off you so I hid it hoping that I could give it back to you one day.” 

The star at the end of the handle started to lighten up which made Michael smile the dagger was back where he was supposed to be. 

“It’s yours to keep, Lucifer. I want it to be a sign that I want to make amends no matter what Father said. I know…” He said before Lucifer could interrupt him, “I know that we have a long way but please brother, let me back into your life. Forgive me for making the wrong decision.” 

“Why now after all this time? Do you even know how lonely I have been down there?” Lucifer said bluntly but shook his head, “We will talk about this later on, we have to find my girlfriend and my unborn child. Will you help me to get her back brother and I am not only thinking about just lead me to that little town but will you help me punish whoever is behind this?”

It took a lot from Lucifer to ask this of Michael and the latter knew this so he smiled, “I would be honored to help you, my brother.” The most powerful celestial duo was once again together. 

“Before we go there is something else I am going to take with me.” Lucifer said and made his way to his bedroom to come back again with another dagger in his hand, the hell forged demon dagger, “You never know that it can be useful.” Lucifer grinned. 

Michael nodded before placing his sword on Lucifer’s table. The sword changed, it showed that it wasn’t whole anymore, a hole appeared in the form of the dagger of the Lightbringer. It was Lucifer’s job to place the dagger inside the sword’s blade. The twin’s sword was whole once again and started to glow. Both angels took the sword into their hands and snipped a hole in the universe seeing a little town on the other side. It was time for them to find out what happened to God’s miracle. 

In Storybrooke Killian, who was mostly known by his more common name Hook, was shocked but had the reflex to call David. 

"Hook? What's wrong?" He knew when hook called instead of his daughter Emma that it usually meant that there was trouble. It had been way to quiet the last couple of months. 

"Trouble, mate. Emma just disappeared." Hook said completely in shock. 

"What do you mean disappeared?" David asked worriedly. 

"I mean another bloody curse mate. A strange black mist sucked her up." Hook almost yelled. 

"Calm down, Hook. Go to Granny's I will call Regina and we will see you there. We will find her." David tried to comfort Killian because he had his wife back from Fiona's curse. 

Killian was sick of worries. Finally, after so long he had married his true love and still they tried to take her away from him. Not knowing that Emma wasn't the actual target this time. 

An hour later Granny's was filled with the people who cared the most about Emma, which was everyone except maybe Mr. Gold. 

"Did anyone see something strange or a stranger in this town?" Regina asked. 

Killian looked up, "Not besides the bloody mist." 

"Who could have done this?" Snow asked worriedly. 

Regina wanted to answer but was interrupted by the bell above Granny's door. 

Hook made his way to the front of the group to see who had entered. Everyone was here this could only mean one thing though, "trouble." 

"Where is my wife, you bloody bastard." Hook growl standing almost nose to nose with Lucifer. 

David pulled him back, "We don't know if they caused it, Hook." 

"My wife disappears at almost the same time these two walked in." Hook growled at his father-in-law. 

"I don't say this often but Hook is right," Regina said opening her hand showing a flame. 

"I think that don't like visitors," Michael whispered to his brother. 

"You bloody think," Lucifer answered. He was as much worried about his girlfriend as Hook was for his wife so Michael knew his brother was at the edge of losing his temper. 

"Answer or I will burn you to ashes," Regina said trying to be menacing with the flame burning above her hand. 

Lucifer took a step forward, "I want to see you try. But be careful…" Lucifer said before Regina aimed at the chest and lashed the flame towards Lucifer but like expected, nothing happened.

"I am used to heat." Lucifer continued in an angry voice, only held back by the hand of his brother on his arm. 

Regina was shocked, “Who the hell are you?” 

“Hell would be accurate. I rule the place it seems.” Lucifer smirked, “My name is Lucifer Morningstar and this is my brother Michael.” 

Hook took another step forward who in his turn was held by Emma's father, " I don’t care who you are, I want to know what you did to my wife." He asked losing every bit of control. 

"How do I bloody know where your wife is chap, I don't even bloody know her." Lucifer said before he continued, "I could ask you the same thing. I only came here because I want to know where my girlfriend and unborn child is." 

Snow stood now in front of Hook, "Wait a minute, girlfriend, pregnant. Disappeared in the black mist?" She asked curiously. 

"Yes, where is she?" Lucifer's eyes blazed red now. The devil was in no mood to play games. Only held back by the one brother strong enough to stop him. 

"So you didn't take Emma?" David asked still holding his son-in-law at bay. 

Michael answered before Lucifer would completely lose it, "No, the sword brought us here because this was the place where we needed to start looking. So you have no idea where my brothers human is?" 

Hook left the place pushing Snow, the devil and his twin brother aside, "Bloody hell we are no step further." 

"Hook." Snow yelled worried after him. 

"Let him cool off, Snow." David said gently, "We know where to find him." 

TBC in Chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: 

Back at Granny’s Snow tried her best for everyone to keep their calms. She knew how the citizens of Storybrooke reacted on strangers but she had a feeling, these two were on the same side as they were. 

Snow stepped in between the strangers and the rest of the village " Welcome Mister Morningstar, I'm Snow", she pointed towards her husband and continued " my husband David, next Regina, our mayor, whose temper you already met, and Killian Jones but he is more known for his other name, Captain Hook, who apparently has the same happening to him as you " before she turns around to speak to the citizens, “Now everybody calm down, these two are clearly as worried about their loved one as we are for our Emma.”

“I don’t know Snow, you always have been too trusting, always seeing the best in people. I say we remove them from our town.” Regina said still with venom in her voice. 

“How would you do that? tickle me with that flame again, if you can call that a flame to begin with.” Lucifer said with as much venom. 

“Oh, I suppose you can do better!” Regina laughed. 

Lucifer smirked and opened his hand, a flame appeared as red as the devil, “This is what I call a flame.” heat could be felt through the whole place. Making Regina take a step back, she had never seen a flame like that not even in her dark days as the evil queen. 

“Regina, please!” “Lucifer, stop it!” Snow and Michael said at the same time. Michael stood now between the citizens and a pissed off devil with his back against Snow’s. 

Lucifer’s jaw was still tightened but he closed his hand anyway. The heat left the place immediately. 

“What the hell was that?” Regina asked taken aback, she wasn’t used to taking aback.

“Again you are right, that was pure Hellfire,” Lucifer smirked. 

"Regina enough. I think we don't harm anyone with listening to their story to see how similar it is with what happened to Emma." Snow said sternly. 

"Snow is right, enough Lucifer these humans can help us find Chloe and your child." Michael said, "Just tell them what happened." 

Lucifer sighed, "I need a drink first. Do you humans serve scotch?" 

Red, who stood behind the bar nodded and poured him one. 

"Not what I am used to but it will do," Lucifer said drinking it in one gulp. 

"To start, I may rule Hell but I have a life in Los Angeles. My girlfriend Chloe, who is a detective, came home with the news. I felt she was nervous so, I give her time. She says she is pregnant and suddenly and black mist appeared and when the mist was gone so was she. I didn't even have the time to react to what she told me." Lucifer said showing to vulnerable for his liking. 

"Hold on that's the same story Hook told us." David said before something else dawned him, "You rule Hell, like in the underworld?" 

"That's what if said yes and yes that Hell. Why?" Lucifer asked. 

"Because we finished someone who said he was a ruler of the underworld." David said, "Regina is right who says we can trust you?" 

"That ruler goes by the name of Hades?" Lucifer asked. 

"Yes, that's him," Regina said, still not trusting the strangers. 

"That will be our Greek nephew. He thinks he is the ruler but evil and stupid are a bad combination to rule plus there is the fact that only an angel can rule the underworld." Lucifer said in a serious tone of voice. 

"So you two are angels?" Snow asked. 

"He is." Lucifer pointed towards his twin, "I am the devil." 

"Technically you are still an angel, Lucifer. Devil or not that doesn't change your species." Michael pointed out. 

"The sword brought us to this place to start our search," Michael repeated himself from earlier. 

Regina sighed, "That means Hook is right. We are not one step closer to finding Emma and Chloe." 

"Speaking of Hook I will go and talk to him," David said. 

"Let us go with you. He can't hurt us and my brother understands what he is going through." Michael said. 

"I don't know Hook has a temper when it comes to something happening to his wife," David said. 

"My brother can be civil when he wants to be. They have a common goal now." Michael responded, "I will make sure he behaves." 

"Come on then." David sighed still not liking the idea but the angel had a point. If someone could know how Hook feels it could be him.

As David thought, Hook was on his ship. Staring at the water beneath it. 

"Can we come up, Hook?" David asked, 

Hook noticed David brought the two strangers with him but before he could respond David said, "Before you lose your temper I think you should talk to them. I think you two have more in common than you think." 

Hook looked at the three guests on his ship and nodded. The arm with his Hook leaning on the border of his ship. 

"I think he could understand what you are going through." David was doing his best to take up the task that Snow usually did. 

"Why should he understand! You know very while I felt nothing but darkness that Emma's light brought me home, her love cleared that dark side of me. After more than a hundred years of hatred, after what happened to Milah I never thought I could love again until I met Emma, but curses keep coming and each time they take her away from me or they try to kill her. There isn't one bloody year that we live in peace." Hook growled before turning his eyes back to the water. 

Michael and David wanted to respond but Lucifer beat him. 

"You really think that I don't know what darkness is?" Lucifer asked stepping forward, "Do you have an idea what I have been through? I exist from before earth was even shaped. I fell because you humans wouldn't be puppets to father like we were. That you could make your own bloody choices. For that, I was kicked out the only home I knew." 

The pain Michael heard in Lucifer's voice made him swallow. It was now that he realized what he had done to his brother when he turned his back on him. He kept listening to what Lucifer was saying though. 

"I was thrown out like trash. I fell like what seemed an eternity. Only to land in a pit of fire. I fought my way to the top as ruler of Hell or the underworld like you guys like to call it. I was surrounded by everything evil and became evil incarnate or that is what humans like to call me. They blame me for every single thing that goes wrong on earth even though they make the choices themselves. Not a single visit I received from my brothers or sisters. Eons I spend alone.” Lucifer said while looking angry at his brother. They needed to work together but that didn’t mean everything was forgiven. 

Michael swallowed again when he heard his brother say, “I will spare the horror of what Hellfire did with me. So don’t assume that I don’t know how easy it is to fall into darkness again.” Lucifer said while gulping his flask filled with scotch, “I didn’t know what love was and found it out the hard way before we finally became a couple and I will do everything in my power to get back what’s mine. Nobody takes from the devil.” 

Lucifer’s eyes flashed red with that last sentence. 

Hook did the same only his flask was filled with rum, the eyes flashing didn’t scare him though, maybe it was time to finally start searching together. “Next to your life, mine was a walk in the park. The darkness made me love my job as a pirate. I was feared as a pirate but for some reason, it gave me satisfaction. That is until Emma came into my life. So what do you think about burying the hatchet and try to find our loves?” 

“I think I like that,” Lucifer said reaching out his hand, Hook gladly took it. 

“Searching with them teaming up will be an adventure,” Michael said. 

Suddenly Lucifer grabbed towards his head screaming. 

“Lucifer!” Michael said worried for his brother. 

LUCIFER/OUAT

Chloe groaned and grabbed for her head, “Where am I?” Not expecting an answer when another female voice responded, “Welcome back to the land of the living. As the answer to your question, I don’t know either. I think a magic globe.” 

Chloe looked beside her to find a woman with long blond hair in a red leather jacket sitting on her knee next to her, “I am Emma Swan.” She said reaching out her hand.   
“I am Chloe Decker. Wait a minute did you just say a magic globe? These things exist?” Chloe said a bit shocked before she came to her senses, “God and the devil, Heaven and Hell exist why not magic.” 

“I didn’t know that it existed either, you took it much better than me.” Emma smiled

“Let’s say I had my world turned upside-down recently.” Chloe said before something dawned on her, she had a celestial being as a boyfriend, “Lucifer!” 

“Lucifer like the devil Lucifer?” Emma asked being the only one in Storybrooke who knew his reputation.

“Yeah, that Lucifer, but don’t worry he isn’t evil. He will come and look for me I am sure.” Chloe tried to reassure her. 

“You can’t come to Storybrooke without being invited.” Emma sighed, “But maybe my husband Killian will find us. I am sure he is looking for us. To be honest we are not fond of strangers either.” 

“Lucifer has his way to reassure people so I wouldn’t worry about that. I don’t know how but I know he is here.” Chloe said feeling his presence due to his connection with her unborn child. She had to try and reach him. So she began to yell his name inside her head. She hoped it would work. 

TBC


	4. I am not a bloody phone.

Chapter 4: 

Suddenly Lucifer grabbed towards his head screaming. 

“Lucifer!” Michael said worried for his brother.  
It was Chloe’s voice who filled his head. The voice was loud, filled with fear and panic. He usually blocked out the few prayers he received from Satanists but this prayer was more than the first fallen one could handle. The magic in the town increased the volume by tenfold. 

“Are you okay, mate?” Hook asked confused looking at the tall man sitting almost on his knees. One eyebrow raised higher than the other. 

Michael crouched down next to him placing his hand on Lucifer’s shoulder, he had a really good idea what had happened to him, “Is it Chloe?” 

Lucifer shook his head feeling a bit dizzy from the force, “Yes, it was Chloe she is in this realm.” 

Hook still looked confused, “How do you know she’s here in this realm?” 

Lucifer and Michael looked at each other before Michael sighed, “You know we are angels right? Whether my brother likes it or not he is still an angel. Fallen or not.” 

“That’s the fall you were talking about earlier?” Hook asked curiously. 

Michael sighed, “Yes. Well, we angels can be prayed to by humans. Lucifer didn’t receive many prayers since he started ruling the underworld as you call it here. Chloe knows she can reach him that way but clearly this realm has a huge effect on how they come in. We can use it as a sort of compass. Where you able to pinpoint a location?” 

Lucifer shook his head sadly, “No, I couldn’t, it was like she was everywhere.” 

Michael sighed, “I think the magic disturbs our prayers or at least our way to pinpoint the location. Are their other ways to find them?” He asked hook and David. 

They both shook their heads, “Let’s ask Regina maybe she can pinpoint their location.” David said. 

They were about to leave the boat but stopped in their tracks by Hook's voice, “Wait! What about the compass we stole from the giant at the top of the beanstalk?” 

“Do you still have that compass?” David asked with a little hope in his voice. Angel and devil looked at each other but stayed silent. Lucifer didn’t want to get his hopes up. 

“Let me have a look in my cabin, I believe I put in away after the last time we needed it.” Hook said before he disappeared into his cabin only to come out again minutes later with a golden compass in his hand. 

Lucifer groaned cursing for the first time in his existence that the prayers worked like they need to, “My girlfriend's life depends on that thing?” 

“It will work better than those praythingies you two talked about.” Hook defended himself, “Plus my wife’s life depends on it too, mate.” 

“I am not your mate, captain. The only thing I care about at the moment is finding the mother of my unborn child.” Lucifer said sternly, he normally didn’t mind jokes or wanted justice for everyone but these humans had taken something that was his, and nobody took something from the devil and lived to tell. 

“I understand you are worried brother but his wife and mother of his unborn child are gone too. We will all have to work together to find them.” Michael tried to calm his brother down but he wasn't Chloe, the woman who could keep Lucifer in check with a look of her eyes. 

"I bloody well know that brother but nobody takes something that's mine. By the way, you need to be an idiot to see that these cases are related to each other find my detective and you will find dad knows who else. Including his wife." Lucifer growled. 

"I think your brother has a point, lad. These cases are too much the same to be a coincidence, my wife and your girlfriend are both pregnant and disappeared in black mist. That's what we know and the fact that they are in this realm but that doesn't say much." Hook explained. 

"Come on I want to find my daughter." David groaned he had enough of all the talking. He walked off the Jolly Rogers and back towards town. Followed by the twin brothers and Hook, who had placed the compass into a pocket of his long, leather coat. 

It took them about ten minutes to go back to Granny's where Regina and Snow were still talking to each other. They both looked up when the foursome walked inside. 

"I told you they would find a way to cooperate with each other." Snow smiled her friendly smile. 

Regina rolled her eyes, "Where do we begin?" she sighed. She and Emma were becoming closer in the last few years. They even dared to call Emma a friend from time to time. Especially when she wasn't around to hear it. 

"Maybe this could help us?" Hook said proudly showing the magical, golden compass. 

That compass gave Regina a sudden idea, something that might work. "Red do you still have that map from Storybrooke?" 

Red nodded, "I think I have it in the back. I will be right back." Red disappeared in a small storage room. 

"In the meantime Hook keep an eye on your compass for strange movements," Regina ordered. 

She wanted to bark some more orders when Lucifer grabbed towards his head yet again, again the sound of his detective, his love echoed inside his head, the prayer was suddenly disturbed before he could hear the end. 

The had devil had been paying attention to the message and in trying to locate them instead of the pain it caused. While Lucifer was paying attention to the prayer of his love, Michael and Hook gasped when they saw the needle turning around like it had forgotten its purpose. 

The needle stopped briefly in East direction, just as Chloe's prayer stopped before falling in his original position. 

"Bloody hell! Did you see that, mate? That thing moved the moment your brother received an incoming message." Hook said to Michael. 

"It's called a prayer, I am not a bloody phone, Captain," Lucifer growled before Michael could answer. 

"I thought that this thing was for talking? What has that to do with incoming messages." Hook looked confused towards his phone. 

"You can receive text messages as well but I let Emma explain that to you from the moment we find her." David sighed he hadn't forgotten the first time Hook had been holding a phone in his hands, not knowing what to do with it. 

They both had tried to call her from the moment she disappeared but it didn't help. 

"What did the prayer say, brother?" Michael asked. 

"I have some news about the Captain's wife. She is alive and like we thought at the same place as the detective." Lucifer explained. 

"Can you send messages back too?" Hook asked. He knew what it meant to give offers to the gods but he didn't really know the term prayers or how it worked. 

"We could react by appearing to them, which we rarely do, or give hidden messages in dreams but for the first one I need to know the location and for the second one she needs to be asleep. So I can't try that until tonight. You can guess that we usually try the cryptic way. Humans don't tend to believe us when we tell them who we are and showing melts the brain or turns them into a blubbering mass depends on which side I choose to show." Lucifer explained a little impatiently. 

"We could always fly over town to see some hidden spots?" Michael suggested to his brother. 

"I am sorry since the spell of the evil queen we can use magic but flying isn't a possibility yet," Regina said with a sigh. 

Both angel and devil groaned, "Okay, so no flying. Aren't we lucky to have our celestial stamina." Lucifer said pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and pointer finger. 

That moment Red appeared with a large map in her hand, "Will this do?" 

"Yes, this will do just fine. Thank you, Red." Regina said as politely as possible. 

"This is how we will do it." Regina said while placing the large, yellowed map on the table, "Hook, you place the compass on the map. You and the other guyliner over here are both going to sit across from each other. Taking each other's hands or arms to make a connection." 

Both men did as they were told and watched eagerly when the compass started to spin. 

The needle stopped like before to the east direction, on the map pointing towards woods, that filled halve the map, before falling again in its original position. 

"Bloody hell that will take ages." Hook groaned. 

"We do have a direction now, Hook." Snow said trying to make him worry less, "We are going to find our Emma and Mr. Morningstar's girlfriend."

LUCIFER/OUAT 

"I am glad I am not alone this time." Emma sighed. 

"Did this happened to you before?" Chloe asked curiously after she was done praying. She had learned that no matter what Lucifer wasn't going to stop before he found her. 

"In a magic ball, nope that's a first but being cursed, send to other places with no memory of who I am, and things like that all the time. I am what this town calls the savior. I saved them from a curse in my first months here. Now being cursed with whatever is my second life. You?" Emma asked friendly but curious about who this woman was. 

"I never had an experience with magic if getting into the world of angels, devil, and demons doesn't count." Chloe sighed. 

"How did you get in touch with the devil of all beings?" Emma asked but was disrupted when suddenly the magic ball started to move roughly. 

"What the hell," Chloe yelled trying not to panic. 

"I am afraid we are going to meet our kidnappers," Emma said being used to these kinds of things. 

TBC


	5. How can you help us?

Chapter 5: 

"I never had an experience with magic if getting into the world of angels, devil, and demons doesn't count." Chloe sighed. 

"How did you get in touch with the devil of all beings?" Emma asked but was disrupted when suddenly the magic ball started to move roughly. 

Both women screamed when they felt someone shaking the magic ball and both fell down, not being able to stay upright. 

“What the hell?!” Chloe yelled, “Who is doing this?” 

“I don’t know. I can’t stay upright long enough to see it.” Emma said while both women were thrown from one side to the other. They only thing they heard was an evil laugh. 

“Come on place the ball back on the shelf. Stop messing around or Lilith will have our hides.” A voice said.

Emma knew that voice but she thought that he was gone forever. 

“It’s not possible!” Emma said shocked when she recognized that voice everywhere. 

“Who is it?” Chloe asked curiously but still dizzy from all the shaking. 

“Hades! I thought he died. Zelena killed him.” Emma said in a whisper, she couldn’t believe it. 

“Are you sure she killed him?” Chloe asked her, going in detective mode. 

Emma nodded, “Yes, I am sure, her sister Regina was there. She lost the love of her life in that fight. He jumped in front of the beam of the crystal of Olympus. Even Mr. Gold saw the ashes that used to be Hades and yet here he is. What I don’t understand is, if you know the devil who rules the underworld now really?” 

Chloe didn’t need to answer the question though. 

“Do you want to be the real king of the underworld? Do you want to dethrone your nephew?” Jafar asked pissed. 

“Of course, Lucifer has won that throne eons ago from me but I belong on that throne not that guyliner with his fancy wings, his expensive suits, and his flame balls.” Hades groaned which made his hair turn into flames, “I had everything until he showed up and gathered the demons behind him just by killing a few thousand of them.” 

“To be honest if he really looks like the drawings in the books, he is more terrifying than you are with your blue flaming hair.” Jafar said, “he even banished Lilith to the outskirts of the underworld. I don’t mind helping you out, Hades but I am not going to lie to you either. You never managed to control Lilith for so long.” 

“I have a good feeling about it, this time we have his weak spot right here in this ball! His girlfriend and unborn child.” Hades laughed evilly, “You owe me Jafar, it’s thanks to me that your enemies are here on this shelf too and you have the genie in your possession.” Hades continued. 

“Don’t remind me, Hades. What are you going to do when they find them?” Jafar asked curiously. 

“To be honest I don’t know. I don’t like to admit it but I am no match for Lucifer. Let’s go and ask Lilith what we need to do when that happens.” Hades said. 

“How did you capture your brother anyway?” Jafar asked shocked, “Shouldn’t he more powerful than his children?” 

“My brother was weak after he had sent his favorite son to rule the underworld. His wife had made him even weaker. He used his last powers to send her down eons later. It’s because she was in Hell that we knew that this was our chance. Come on let’s see what Lilith has planned next.” Hades said. 

Chloe and Emma were listening closely, “Hades and Jafar. Jafar is the enemy of Aladdin and Jasmine. That means they are here too.” Emma said starting to look around but the only one they saw was an older man in the ball next to them. 

“Chloe, they spoke about Hades his brother and his favorite son ruling Hell, I have a feeling that he wasn’t talking about Zeus and Hercules. Could the man in the ball next to us be God?” Emma asked curiously, at the ball next to them. That ball was different from all the rest. That ball had a red color. 

“That’s why his father never visited Lucifer in Hell. He has been stuck here for Him knows even how long.” Chloe said while coming to stand next to Emma, “That explains why I am here but it doesn’t explain why they captured you.” 

"I am what they call the savior in this town, it's my destiny to break in this town, the only thing I can think of is that they want to revenge but that doesn't explain why we are together in one ball," Emma responded. Neither of the two women would ever guess what the real reason was for their capture. 

"I can answer that," a sudden make voice said. The woman looked at each other before walking towards the glass of the ball. The only problem was that they didn't see anyone who could have said it. 

"Don't worry I don't belong to their side not if for real. I may need to pretend to be but that's to keep my friends safe. They are in a ball just like you." The voice said again, and again, both women didn't see anyone. 

"Who are you?" Chloe asked in her best detective voice. The one that kept the devil in line. 

"Where are you?" Emma asked in her savior's voice, "Show yourself!" 

LUCIFER/OUAT

The needle stopped like before to the east direction, on the map pointing towards woods, that filled halve the map, before falling again in its original position. 

"Bloody hell that will take ages." Hook groaned. 

"We do have a direction now, Hook." Snow said trying to make him worry less, "We are going to find our Emma and Mr. Morningstar's girlfriend."

"Wait are we talking about the large forest in Storybrooke?" Red suddenly asked. 

"Aye, it will take centuries to search for it." Hook groaned with a sigh. 

"You three may have centuries but they haven't, I know Emma hasn't anyway," Regina responded. 

"Chloe doesn't have centuries either." Lucifer responded, "She is human. I know me and my brother may have centuries but how come he has? You aren't a secret sibling I hope!" Lucifer asked pointing towards Killian better known as Captain Hook. 

"I stopped aging when I entered the realm Neverland." Hook said, " I am around 200 years old, so no mate, I am not a secret sibling." 

"I am glad for that," Lucifer said with relief. 

"Hey, I am doing my best here," Michael responded on what Lucifer said. Lucifer wanted to answer but was stopped by Snow, "Stop bickering all of you, I want to find my daughter." 

"I think I can help you. I have finally received more answers from Granny and she told me that my mom was a super alpha and she told me that I was destined to be one too. So I can order the pack in the woods to help us out to search for them." Red suddenly said. "It's our best chance to find them." 

"You want to do that for us?" Snow asked knowing how painful the transformation could be and how she had been protected from that side of her heritage. 

"How can you help us?" Lucifer asked confused. 

Red sighed and looked around. Granny wasn't here so Snow nodded slightly. 

"There is a reason why I always wear this cape. Please Snow can you help me?" Red asked. 

Lucifer and Michael looked at each other in confusion when they saw Snow taking off Red's cape. 

Red started to transform and before both angels could say something the black-haired girl was gone and in front of them stood a giant wolf. 

The wolf looked up to Snow and nodded. Snow placed the cape back around Red's neck. The wolf disappeared and the girl was back. 

"Give me until tomorrow morning and I will make sure that every pack in the forest will help us find them," Red said looking towards Emma's parents. 

"Okay, we will leave at dawn," David said with a stern voice. 

"Do you have a place to stay?" Snow asked with a friendly voice but she couldn't hide her worry. 

"The captain here recommended this place. Is it possible to stay for one night?” Michael asked Red friendly. 

“We still have one room available if you don’t mind sharing the room?” Red asked politely. 

“Do I really have to share a room with this feathered prick?” Lucifer groaned irritated. He may be friendly with his brother for now but that doesn’t mean he had forgiven the angel for stabbing him in the back literally and figuratively. 

Michael rolled his eyes, “We will take it.” he said politely but with a hint in it for Lucifer not to be such an ass. 

“Bloody hell.” Lucifer groaned with a deep sigh. 

“Don’t be such a drama queen Sam. It’s only for one night.” Michael said knowing too late not to call him that. 

“I asked you not to call me that, Mike,” Lucifer said angry with eyes red as his devil skin. 

“I am sorry, Luce. It was a slip-up.” Michael sighed. 

“Why did he call you Sam? Your name is Lucifer right?” Killian asked a bit wary. 

Lucifer looked Michael with eyes that said don’t you dare to say the name out loud. 

“What are you feathered lads hiding?” Killian asked again now a bit irritated. 

“Lucifer isn’t his original given name. Father had named him Samael.” Michael said looking at Lucifer with a gaze that said, I have to tell them. 

“I stopped being him from the moment that my father chose to throw me out. So know you know and the next one who risks to call me that will be burned.” Lucifer threatened with a cold voice that gave everyone the shivers, even Michael, especially Michael. 

“Let’s all get some rest we all have a big day tomorrow.” Snow said trying to calm everyone down. 

“Snow is right. We all had a hard day. We can use some rest.” David said knowing his wife was right and knowing that this was going to be a tiresome trip trying to keep those three out of each other's hair. 

That gave Red also the opportunity to search out all the different packs and to ask them for their help in the morning. 

Lucifer and Michael both went to the room Red had rented to them for the night. 

“Bloody hell, how many decades did we go in time?” Lucifer said when he saw the simple room. The devil was used to sleep in luxe. 

“For dad’s sake, Lucifer, it’s for one night only. Stop being such a drama queen. We both are used to better but we do it to find your human and your child. Praise yourself Lucky that Remiel isn’t on your heels yet.” Michael groaned this time. 

“You know very well that Remiel is no match for me, Michael, or are you going to stab me in the back again and join her?” Lucifer asked angrily. 

“Okay, I know you are wary of my intentions and I probably deserve that but trust me Lucifer, I am not going to do anything to your human or your child. This time I am on your side.” Michael said. 

“Forgive me brother for not taking your word for it,” Lucifer said before they both took place each on a side of a bed and tried to sleep. Michael didn’t even respond to that last sentence knowing that it wouldn’t do good to do so. 

He prayed to his father that they would find Chloe soon before Lucifer lost control over himself completely. Not knowing that his father had no way of hearing the prayer, let alone do something about it. 

TBC


	6. What is the prophecy?

Chapter 6: 

"I can answer that," a sudden voice said. The women looked at each other before walking towards the glass of the ball. The only problem was that they didn't see anyone who could have said it. 

"Don't worry I don't belong on their side, not for real. I may need to pretend to be but that's to keep my friends safe. They are in a ball just like you." The voice said again, and again both women didn't see anyone. 

"Who are you?" Chloe asked in her best detective voice. The one that kept the devil in line. 

"Where are you?" Emma asked in her savior's voice, "Show yourself!" 

“I can’t really show myself, I am stuck.” The voice said before he explained further, “I am the genie of the lamp and I can only come out if someone rubs my lamp. You are both pregnant with a special child. Soon in life, they will find each other and fall in love. They will play a big role in the changes between Heaven and Hell. They are destined to rule over both realms. For you Chloe, there is an extra reason. Hades wants to hurt your boyfriend, the ruler of Hell through you and your child.” The genie said 

“They will be in for a rude awakening when Lucifer finds them.” Chloe huffed. She knew Lucifer’s temper and he was also a little bit possessive when it came to Chloe and even Trixie. 

“How are they going to do that? Kill us?” Chloe asked with a bit of fear in her voice. 

“Honestly I don’t know what they are planning to do but I will try to find out.” said the voice out of the lamp. 

Emma and Chloe looked at each other there must be a way to get out of these things. 

“Stand back.” Emma shot a white beam out of her hands. The beam bounced against the inside of the ball, making both women avoid the beam a few times before Emma caught it again. 

“That didn’t work well.” Emma sighed 

“Maybe that genie knows something?” Chloe suggested.

“It can’t hurt to try and ask.” Emma said before she turned to where she thought the lamp stood, “Is there something else you know that can help us get out of this thing?” Emma asked the still invisible voice, but now they knew where it came from at least. 

“I am sorry, I am still struggling with the prophecy. There is only one way to open up the balls. Which are made in Hell. There is only one thing that can open everything or one person?” The genie responded 

“What is the prophecy?” Emma asked wanting to help uncover the riddle. 

“A person who carries light and darkness inside him can open the magic ball when he brings forth a flame from the source.” The genie said, “That is for the normal ball though. The special one has an added piece. 

“What is the extra piece?” Chloe asked a bit impatiently. 

It was silent for a moment but after a few minutes, “The special ball will open up when the oldest war finds its peace.” came out of the oil lamp. 

“Ugh everyone carries good and bad inside him. My husband is a good example of it. He has always been a villain, a pirate and now he is on the straight pad of goodness, with ups and downs, he will always be a pirate.” Emma sighed sitting down again, “Plus do you know how many people here can actually throw fireballs in this realm. So they must be carrying flames inside them. How do we know which one is the right one.” 

Chloe was silent for a minute. She was thinking about the prophecy and if she was right about it than they would be safe soon. Only the added piece she didn’t understand or it didn't make sense anyway.

“I think I know.” the detective from Los Angeles finally said, ‘The first piece anyway.” 

“Come on tell me what you think,” Emma said curiously. How was she able to uncover it so quickly. 

“I think the key is already searching and on his way.” Chloe smiled slightly mysterious.

Emma looked confused at the woman she shared her magic prison with. 

LUCIFER/OUAT

At granny’s, Michael woke up because of a devil who sounded agitated, “Bloody hell!” sounded through the room. 

“Are you always such a ray of sunshine in the morning brother?” Michael grinned with a still sleepy voice. 

“I should have brought my bloody hair gel,” Lucifer said trying to tame his curls with water. 

“Isn’t it easier to just let them be, Lucifer,” Michael said with a sigh, remembering his brother’s pride. 

“I never go outside like this, Michael.” Lucifer groaned, cursing his morning curls. 

“Why not? I don’t mind going out like this.” Michael laughed coming out of bed now. 

“It’s bad enough I had to spend the night with you in one bed, now I bloody look like you too,” Lucifer said 

Michael didn’t see it as an offense. Lucifer was Lucifer and the devil would need a few extra eons to really forgive him and stop these assaults. 

“Universe to Lucifer, you are my twin, more specific my identical twin, you will always look like me as much as I look like you. A bit of hair gel isn’t going to change that.” Michael said making himself ready. The angel left the room with a grin on his face. 

Lucifer groaned another, “bloody hell.” before leaving the room behind his brother. 

David, Killian, and Red were already waiting for them downstairs. 

“Bloody hell, finally.” Killian groaned towards the two brothers. 

Michael rolled his eyes at hearing yet a second person using those words this morning. 

“Ready?” Red asked, “The alphas are waiting for us at the edge of the forest.” 

“I am sorry for letting you wait this long but my brother has a huge pride. It will be the death of him if he doesn’t watch out.” Michael said eyeing his devilish brother, who glared back with angry eyes. 

“Come on, let’s go. We have some ladies to find.” David said before turning around and walking outside before this morning would start with a fight, followed by the rest of the group. 

The edge of the forest was about half an hour walk. No werewolf insight. 

“I thought you said we would get company when we arrived at the forest?” Killian asked agitated. He wanted to find his wife as soon as possible before it was too late. He knew his wife was brave, he didn’t know Lucifer’s girlfriend but she needed to be rather special if she loved a guy like that.

It was strange but he saw a bit of himself in the devil. Killian didn’t know if that was a good thing or not but he didn’t care at the moment. 

“They are but what did you think they would place themselves in the open?” Red said with an irritated voice, “Come on.” 

They all followed Red a bit deeper into the forest. They stopped at a large oak tree. Red removed the cape, the rest of the group still weren’t used to the sound of bones breaking while the young woman transformed into a large wolf with eyes as red as Lucifer’s. 

The red eyes showed only briefly before they showed their usual color again. 

“Nice to know I am not the only one with that trick,” Lucifer said trying to keep up the good mood but failing miserably, inside he felt lost without his girlfriend by his side. He never had felt this lost like this, not when he was all alone in Hell without his siblings and not when Chloe betrayed him. Those events had hurt, well, like hell but it was nothing like the feeling of losing love now that he finally found it. 

“You don’t have to hold in all your pain, brother. Nobody will think of you as weak for being worried about your human.” Michael said while placing a hand on his shoulder. He still could read his brother after all this time. 

“When I find the one who did this, they will pay dearly.” Lucifer said in a cold voice, “And I am not going to stop until I find out and I will.” 

Killian knew all too well how Lucifer felt right now. He too had to much pride, being an infamous pirate, he was used to holding on to his anger and keep his fears inside. 

“Well, where are they?” David asked the werewolf. 

The super-alpha sat down and raised her head towards the sky before starting to howl. 

Michael placed his hands on his ears when he heard the high pitched howl, especially when he heard the response. 

“How come you can don’t cringe at that sound?” Michael asked curiously. 

“Try a whole realm full of screams of pain and agony for let’s say the beginning of time. You won’t be thinking much of a little howl.” Lucifer huffed towards his brother. 

Three alphas came out of hiding, followed by their packs. It had taken a lot but Red had managed to bring the three rival packs together for this trip and let them bury the hatched until Emma and Chloe were found. Each pack contained easily a hundred wolves, except for the pack of Balkin who had double the amount. 

“Now that we are together what’s the plan?” David asked impatiently. 

Red grabbed her cape carefully in her mouth and gave it to David, “Right, it will be easier for you to explain if we actually understand you.” David responded before clicking the cape around her neck. 

The alpha’s sat behind her as a sign that they were submissive to the super-alpha, even in human form. 

“The plan is very simple, guys.” Red smiled looking at the impatient look in the eyes of the devil, the pirate, and Emma’s father. Michael is the only one who waited patiently for Red to explain. 

TBC


	7. Samael?

Chapter 7: 

Chloe was silent for a minute. She was thinking about the prophecy and if she was right about it than they would be safe soon. Only the added piece she didn’t understand. 

“I think I know.” the detective from Los Angeles finally said, ‘The first piece anyway.” 

“Come on tell me what you think,” Emma said curiously. How was she able to uncover it so quickly. 

“I think the key is already searching and on his way.” Chloe smiled slightly. 

Emma looked confused at the woman she shared her magic prison with, “I don’t think I am following your line of thought at the moment.” 

“It’s rather simple.” Chloe responded, “let me explain it to you. The prophecy says that a person who carries light and darkness inside him can open the magic ball, when he brings forth a flame from the source, right?” 

Emma nodded, “yes.” 

“Well, it was your story about your husband who brought me on the idea.” Chloe started her explanation, “ A person who carries light and darkness inside him, that must be my boyfriend Lucifer.” 

“Why do you think it’s him?” Emma said but she couldn’t respond by a faint knock on the ball next to theirs with a faint, “Samael?” 

“Did you hear that?” Emma asked Chloe while looking around, this wasn’t the voice of the genie. It sounded like it came from the globe next to them, that special globe. 

“I didn’t know we could communicate with the people in other balls,” Chloe asked in confusion. 

“That’s because it’s a special ball.” The genie suddenly said, “That ball holds a celestial being. I don’t know who but it must be someone special.” 

“Son!” sounded again from that red ball, this time it was much weaker than before. 

“Son?” Emma was now the one in confusion, “What do you mean?” the savior of Storybrooke yelled back as loud as she could. 

“Samael… son…” Sounded again. 

“I think he means Samael is his son, but who is Samael?” The genie asked curiously.

“Who is Samael?” Chloe asked in confusion. She had a suspicion it had to do with her boyfriend maybe a sibling of Lucifer? Lucifer didn’t like to talk about his family. She didn’t ask him questions either, she didn’t want to push him. 

It stayed silent for a few minutes. Chloe wanted to know though, “Hello who is Samael?” 

“Don’t you know his family?” Emma asked curiously. 

“Well let’s say that my boyfriend’s family is the most dysfunctional family in the universe.” Chloe sighed, “The only siblings I know are Amenadiel and Azrael. I was an atheist all my life so I don’t know much about his family. I know there is a brother Michael, that his father is God and that he has a mother too. Lucifer doesn’t like to talk about them, let’s say that they probably started the rumors that he is evil and he is now being blamed for all humanity’s sins. Which is not true because we are going to hell due to our actions and our guilt.” 

“Samael...Lucifer.” Sounded faintly again. 

“I think he means Samael and Lucifer are the same,” Emma said a little bit unsure if she had heard it right. 

“That must mean that Lucifer hasn’t always been called Lucifer but that he had another name before his rebellion,” Chloe said thinking out loud. 

“Yes…” the voice started to sound weaker and weaker. 

“If Lucifer is Samael and Samael is his son than the person in the ball isn’t human at all,” Emma said to start to think out loud too. She had to admit that the genie may be right on this one.

“That person in that ball is none other than his father…” Chloe started, “which means that ball contains God himself.” 

Both women needed to sit down at that realization, “We need to find out what the prophecy means.” Emma said, “this is the universe that at stake here.” 

“You are right.” Chloe sighed, “There will be time enough to freak out later. Maybe we should comfort him?” 

“It could help if you are sure that your boyfriend is on his way here,” Emma said a bit skeptical. 

“I am sure he is on his way, I can feel it. I know him he won’t rest before he found me.” Chloe smiled, “Something in me says that he is here already looking for us and I learned to trust my gut feeling.” 

“I hope you are right about that.” Emma sighed it wasn’t for her to lose hope, “I know my husband is looking too but what good will it do if he can’t open the balls.” 

Chloe turned towards the ball next to theirs, “Hold on just a little longer, I have a feeling that Lucifer is on his way.” 

“Thank you…” were the last words that sounded before silence fell again. The communication had taken a lot of energy out of God. 

“Right, back to the prophecy,” Emma said with a sigh. 

“Right.” was the only thing Chloe answered still a little shocked about the new knowledge about their neighbor. 

LUCIFER/OUAT

“Now that we are together what’s the plan?” David asked impatiently. 

Red grabbed her cape carefully in her mouth and gave it to David, “Right, it will be easier for you to explain if we actually understand you.” David responded before clicking the cape around her neck. 

The alpha’s sat behind her as a sign that they were submissive to the super-alpha, even in human form. 

“The plan is very simple, guys.” Red smiled looking at the impatient look in the eyes of the devil, the pirate, and Emma’s father. Michael is the only one who waited patiently for Red to explain. 

“Bernan and his pack will go East, Darric and his pack will search West. We will split Balkin’s pack in two, Balkin will take half his pack to search south and the rest will accompany us walking more Nord. I will lead them until they are back with their own pack. The one finding them will alert the other ones by howling.” Red explained the plan. 

Every werewolf nodded and turned each their pointed way. Soon only half of Balkin’s fifteen hands tall wolves were waiting for the orders of Superalpha Red. 

“Come on what are we waiting for?” The waiting was really getting on Lucifer’s nerves. 

“The lad is right, Red. What are we waiting for?” Killian groaned nobody noticing that someone was watching them in the top of the trees grinning that they were walking right into her trap. 

Lilith had been curious how things were going with the trap she had laid for the first fallen angel and his idiot friends. She was shocked though when she saw not only Lucifer but Lucifer’s twin brother by his side. This was something she hadn’t been counting on to happen. 

The twin brothers together were almost unbeatable, especially when they worked together. 

“Well, we need to see where this is going. I hope I made my surprise strong enough though.” Lilith sighed, “I need a new back up plan if this goes wrong.” 

She disappeared again, it was time to re-think the rest of her plan, based on the fact that the universe’s two biggest enemies had decided the bury the hatchet and work together again like before the fall. She really hoped it wasn’t necessary though. 

Red, Hook, Lucifer, Michael, and David were walking for an hour now when suddenly a large growl came from out of the woods in front of them. 

Hook and David placed their hands on the hilt of their swords, Red took off her cape to change back into a werewolf even the angel and the devil were on high alert waiting for whatever would come towards them. 

TBC


	8. were what?

Chapter 8: 

It took Chloe a few hours to go over the shock, she was getting better and better in handling celestial stuff but God himself trapped this was huge, even for her, the woman who was holding the heart of the devil himself. 

“Were you able to come up with something?” Emma suddenly asked curiously. 

“Hmm, what?” Chloe responded looking up clearly being far away in thoughts and didn’t hear a word of what the Storybrooke sheriff just asked. 

Emma sighed and rolled her eyes just like Chloe would do if it was dealing with Lucifer his luciferness, “Were you able to find something? about the rest of the prophecy, I mean?” 

“I can only think of one thing…” Chloe started but Emma shushed her when she heard the familiar voices of Jafar and Hades. 

“Tell me why are we here again?” Jafar asked in confusion. 

“Well our mistress wanted to talk to both of us and for the obvious reason that you can’t go to hell, she will come to us. To be honest I think she wants to see if we did capture the prisoners as she asked too.” Hades groaned while looking at the ball where Jafar had placed Emma and Chloe in. 

“You know she won’t be happy that they are captured in one ball right?” Hades continued. 

“Why not? They can’t escape so what’s the big deal?” Jafar’s voice sounded cold while he was caressing the head of his staff. The scepter had the head of a cobra at the end of it with red eyes that felt like they watched your every move. 

“The babies aren’t supposed to meet you, idiot,” Hades said a bit angrily. 

“Meeting or not, they can’t escape so what’s the big deal.” Jafar shrugged. 

“The big deal, Jafar is the fact that our mistress will have my hide. They are destined to do great things, who doesn’t say that they can’t get out of the ball!” Hades almost yelled. He never said anything until now, the prospect of meeting Lilith made him a bit edgy. 

“You didn’t tell me that part, Hades!” Jafar countered angrily. If he had known he would have done what he did with Aladdin and Jasmine. 

“It’s too late for it now. We can’t open the balls anymore. Let’s hope she will forgive us.” Hades sighed. 

“Can you hear what they are talking about?” Chloe asked, she heard the voices of the two villains but that was it. She was confused that she had been able to hear the genie and Lucifer’s dad, even Hades and Jafar before now. 

“I don’t understand either; it's like being partly deaf.” Emma said she was confused too now, “I can’t understand them either. I am just as human as you are.” 

The reason why they couldn’t hear anything anymore appeared moments later through a thick black mist. A woman with long black hair in a ponytail and a dark skin walked out of that same mist. 

Chloe was shocked this woman was a mirror view of Lucifer’s top demon and best friend Mazikeen of Lilim or Maze for short. 

She knew that this wasn’t her friend though. Maze didn’t have the power to appear in a kind of mist, it wasn’t her style either. The demon loved to creep up to her prey. You could compare her with a cat sneaking up to a mouse. 

Another difference was that she would torture her victims using knives and other sharp equipment. No this must be a relative. Chloe was sure of that. 

“Do you know her?” Emma suddenly asked, seeing the look on Chloe’s face. 

“I think I know a relative of her,” Chloe responded, still watching Lillith. If Maze was going to be pissed if she found out, especially since Lucifer left to search without her. 

Outside the ball, Lilith was furious at her minions. 

“I asked you one simple thing and even that is too much for you two idiots,” Lilith growled, smashing the heads of both men against each other. 

“But mistress, we captured them as you asked,” Jafar said, rubbing his hand over the spot on his head where it had hit Hades.

“Yes, but separately, you fool!” Lilith growled even harder, “You both are even more stupid than I thought.” 

Both men looked at the mother of all demons with fear. They forgot how powerful she was and how powerful the devil is because he is the only one who can beat her. 

“Lucifer is on his way with his twin brother, so we don’t have time to take care of this now. I will take care of this just sit here and guard the balls. I will make sure that Lucifer and Michael are needed in town so that way you easily can defeat the others. You are lucky I kept an eye on everything and that I have a back-up plan.” Lilith said angrily before leaving both men shocked. 

“That went well.” Hades sighed deeply not looking at his friend who looked at him like he had grown a second head. 

"I don't want to know when it doesn't go well," Jafar responded with sarcasm in his voice. 

LUCIFER/OUAT

They heard the growl again before a pack of large felines appeared from out of the woods. The werewolves started to make a sound between growling and howling at seeing the large cats with piercing blue eyes. Most of them had a tawny yellow fur with large rosettes that made them almost invisible between the trees. 

“Werejaguars,” Hook growled, his hand tightened itself around the hilt of his sword. 

“Were what?” David asked, with a bit of fear in his voice. 

“Werejaguars, I thought they only lived in the woods of neverland.” Hook responded back, “This is not good news. These animals are fierce fighters." 

"Great, that's just what we need." David groaned. 

The large cats stopped only a few feet from where the werewolves had lined up in front of their enemies, protecting the humans and celestials behind them. Red stood as a super alpha on top of a rock, looking fiercely when the pack took a step aside and a big cat with red eyes took his place on a rock at the opposite of Red. 

Jaggar looked towards Red with hate in his eyes. So much hate that even Mr. Gold would back out and he was the dark one. 

One growl of the alpha, Jaggar was enough for the jaguars to attack. Red’s howl followed immediately after the growl. The wolves jumped at the attacking felines. The werewolves and werejaguars flew towards each other’s throat. 

One werejaguar jumped over a wolf and smashed David against the ground, the strong dark sharp nails pinned the man down. David growled out in pain at feeling the claws dig into his shoulder. 

The jaguar was about to rip him apart when Hook sliced the head of the shoulders. The cat fell off of him, the head rolling a few feet away. David was about to thank Hook for helping him when he yelled, “Hook, watch out!” instead. 

David stabbed the darker looking Jaguar down before he could rip his son-in-law’s head from his shoulders. The feline wanted to punish the pirate for the death of his best friend and fellow pack member. 

“Thanks, mate.” Hook said before the fight continued. They kept fighting standing back against back.

“You're welcome, I don’t want to explain to my daughter why her husband is ripped into tiny pieces and became werejaguar food.” David chuckled while defending himself. 

“Aye, I think it’s better to be jaguar food than to explain something like that to her. I don’t want to explain the death of her father either.” Hook said with a groan while stabbing a feline in the chest. The werejaguar fell backward.

On the other side, Michael had opened his black wings while Lucifer opened his bright white ones. They weren’t afraid to break these humans. These humans were special, they had magic inside plus they were too busy defending themselves. 

“Brother, the dagger,” Michael yelled to Lucifer, who just had coaled a feline with a well-aimed hit of his hellfire flames. “I need your dagger.” 

“Why? You have your own power?” Lucifer asked while taking a werejaguar out of the air with his demon dagger.” 

“For some reason, my powers don’t work on them,” Michael yelled trying to shake off the cats. Lucifer sighed and threw the dagger from the silver city towards his brother, just in time to kill another cat. 

The only thing Michael could do with it was using it as an earthly dagger but it was better than having nothing. 

One of the cats saw an opportunity from the devil’s brief lack of alertness and clawed the space between his wings. The claws broke the moment they hit the fallen angel. 

“Why you little bastard,” Lucifer growled while turning around in fast speed and took the jaguar with his neck and smashed him against a rock. The cat hit the rock so hard with his head that he died immediately. 

“Somebody should help red and kill the alpha.” Hook yelled, “It’s the only way to stop them. I don’t know how long we can continue like this.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me from the start.” Lucifer groaned, “I can’t get a good aim with Red jumping in front of the bastard.” Lucifer opened his hand and a red flame appeared above it. 

“Red, duck now!” David yelled with his last strength. He was losing a lot of blood through the wound. 

Red did what was asked and a flame flew over her head, burning the alpha werejaguar to the bone.

This shocked the rest of the pack enough to make a retreat. They had to choose a new alpha male before they could do anything else. 

David sat against a tree. Hook was sitting beside him, “Hold on mate, I still don’t want to explain why you died.” 

“You will have too, Hook. I am not going to make it.” David groaned before closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths. 

Lucifer looked at Michael who nodded, “I think I can help.” The fallen angel sighed hoping this wasn’t going to make it worse.


	9. Harvester of souls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that you had to wait so long for an update but my private life didn't give me much chance to write. I hope you will like the update, I have written.

Chapter 9:

_**David sat against a tree. Hook was sitting beside him, “Hold on mate, I still don’t want to explain why you died.”** _

_**“You will have to, Hook. I am not going to make it.” David groaned before closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths.** _

_**Lucifer looked at Michael who nodded, “I think I can help.” The fallen angel sighed hoping this wasn’t going to make it worse.** _

“What the bloody hell could you possibly do to help him right now? Pulling him to the underworld? I don’t think so.” Hook reacted a bit strong. He has grown fond of his father-in-law and he knew how much it would hurt his Emma.

“First of all, I am not in charge of who ends in Hell or the underworld like you want to call it, and secondly I don’t have bloody time to argue right now. We need to hurry if we don’t want my sister to arrive here.” Lucifer hated when someone thought that he was the one who decided who would end up in his kingdom. Normally he would react less angry about it but the worries about his girlfriend made the devil on edge, “Now do you want my help or not?” He asked with so much anger that he felt his face burn underneath his glamour.

Michael placed his hand on the arm of his brother, “Calm down, Lucifer. The man wants to find his human wife just like you want to find your human girlfriend. I want to ask everyone to close their eyes for a moment.”

“Why would we do that? Nobody tells me what to do.” Hook said, still on the edge.

“Hook please… let the man help me. I will be fine.” David tried to calm his son-in-law, “They want to find Lucifer’s girlfriend as much as we want to find Emma.”

“It’s your choice, don’t complain if your brain is roasted by the sight of my wings.” Lucifer huffed before he opened his bright white wings. He knew that he was playing with fire by using his feathers on a human but he didn’t care what his father would think about him at this point.

Everyone closed his eyes by seeing the bright light coming from the fallen angel’s wings. Only Hook narrowed his eyes and placed his hand over his eyes like he tried to shield it while looking into a bright light.

Michael plucked two of the soft small feathers from the base off the bone on top of the wings and placed them in Lucifer’s hands. They were surprised that Hook wasn’t losing his sanity at the sight of divinity but they had no time to analyze it. They had to move quickly before Azrael could join them.

“Please keep your eyes closed until I say so,” Lucifer said more calmly again but still with an edge in his voice.

Everyone nodded, even Hook had closed his eyes now. He never had seen such a bright light and he had seen a lot of this in the 200 years he lived now.

Lucifer placed the feathers against the most fatal wounds, a bright light appeared from the feathers and healed the wounds like they were never there, to begin with.

Red, David, and Hook opened their eyes from the moment that the light died down again and disappeared completely.

“Bloody hell.” Hook said surprised looking at the part of David’s body where the wounds were only moments ago, “The wounds are all gone.”

Lucifer who had rolled his shoulders again to make the wings disappear grinned slightly, “I told you, you didn’t have to worry about it.”

“I owe you my life, Lucifer. Thank you.” David smiled but that smile faded when the wind started to blow fiercely and the sky was getting a pitch-black color. Dark clouds were making a huge vortex in the sky.

Everyone had to hold on to a tree or something strong that they wouldn’t blow away because of the strong wind that was starting to blow through the forest.

“What the hell is happening?” Hook yelled above the wind, having planted his hook deeply in a tree trunk, “Is this your job? Is this because of what you did to David?”

Lucifer shook his head, “It isn’t, I don’t like this one bit. We need to find some shelter and quickly.” He looked worried.

“Are you thinking the same as I am brother?” Michael asked, equally worried.

Lucifer nodded and swallowed, “I know only one person who would have benefitted to free him.”

“What are you two talking about?” David asked, Red looking worried too, still not having put on her cape. Her wolf form gave her more stability for this kind of weather.

Lucifer looked at them, worry visible in his eyes. Michael on the other hand looked scared to death.

“This will be the evilest force you will have faced. He is called the Harvesters of souls or Harvester for short. He was imprisoned by Dad and his brother Zeus but I am afraid Lilith was able to free him. I don’t know how she managed it but we are in for a Hell of a ride. Is there a possibility that someone can go to LA and find my right-hand demon Mazikeen to help your town?” Lucifer asked looking at the three humans who were trying to help him find his Chloe.

“I can call Regina; she can poof herself there and maybe with a spell can poof herself back,” David said. He was also alarmed by the looks in the angel and devil’s eyes but someone had to keep calm and he knew that wasn’t going to be Hook.

“You know what. You call Regina. I am going to the Silver City to track down Dad and ask for his help.” Michael said not knowing he wasn’t going to find his father.

“We need to find some shelter first and quickly,” Lucifer said towards the humans while he looked for someplace to hide.

“There is a cave not far from here, I can call Regina there,” David said, still trying to hold on.

It was a hard trip towards the cave, falling on the ground several times. Hook held on to Red in wolf form and David found support with Lucifer who had opened his wings again for more stability. The cave was just big enough for them but they were safe for now. Lucifer was shocked that these humans and wolf didn’t react to his divinity.

He had furled his wings behind his back and with a role of his shoulder, his extra limbs went out of sight. They were still there but in another realm. There wasn’t enough place in the cave to leave them out, even if these humans didn’t react to his divinity, plus these wings weren’t him or so that what he thought about himself. The most important reason to keep them was that they had saved his detective's life before she saw his face and everything went downhill from there until they made it up and Chloe saw that Lucifer was who he always said he was and what she always thought about him before she knew the truth, a being seriously misunderstood, who had been through so much abuse from his dysfunctional family.

Regina answered her phone while looking through the window at the pitch-black sky.

“David!” She answered her phone with worry in her voice.

“I reckon that you see in the air what we are seeing?” David said. He wasn’t used to the fact that Regina was worried about something, maybe even afraid. He still wasn’t used to the good major without her evil side coming to the surface now and again. He still didn't forget that she was the cause of the first curse.

“Yes, of course, I am seeing it. What kind of magic is this? I can’t feel a thing.” Regina reacted, that's what was worrying her so much. The fact that this was unknown to her. She hadn’t encountered something like this not even when she was the evil queen.

“It’s better that I let Lucifer explain this one to you, Regina. It has nothing to do with magic.” David sighed deeply.

“I knew that those angels were going to be trouble.” the major groaned angrily.

“Calm down, Regina. They aren’t at fault. Don’t forget the ones responsible have taken Emma too. He can help us beat this monster.” David said trying to calm her down but this was usually Snow’s part.

“Alright, give me that bag of feathers on the phone.” Regina groaned. She was trying to be polite but it wasn’t easy for her.

David shook his head and chuckled before giving the phone to Lucifer. Regina had changed a lot over time since she got rid of the evil queen in her but some things just didn’t change.

“Well since there is no time for pleasantries, I will come straight to the point. I am told that you are the only one who will be able to go to Los Angeles and fetch my right-hand demon for me. She knows what to do against this monster. The one you are looking for is Mazikeen Smith. I will make sure that she will be in the penthouse above my night club Lux. I need you to hurry before the Harvester steals your soul.” Lucifer said, “She will tell you more about the monster you are facing and the woman that released it.”

“Mazikeen Smith? Alright, and how do I recognize her?” Regina asked with a sigh, if she could help well then she would need to use one of her rare potions to come back from the land without magic.

Lucifer laughed, “Oh, you will recognize her alright but to be sure, she usually plays with a dark dagger in the form of a curved feather. Look out for it the dagger is Hell forged.”

“Alright I will go then before it’s too late, I hope you have a way to let her know that I am coming?” Regina asked because she didn’t want to be hit by something she didn’t know and above all something she had no clue about what it would do to her.

“That’s obvious that I will call her. I will send her to the penthouse.” Lucifer said before he gave the phone back to David.

“Thank you, Regina.” David sighed deeply. He had now two things to worry about.

“Yeah, yeah, just pray that this devil creature is right and that I find his demon. I really hope she can help us with this because it will acquire a rare potion to come back immediately.” Regina countered back before hanging up her phone.

TBC


	10. Maze I presume

Chapter 10: 

Previously in Bloody Hell: 

“Mazikeen Smith? Alright, and how do I recognize her?” Regina asked with a sigh, if she could help well then she would need to use one of her rare potions to come back from the land without magic. 

Lucifer laughed, “Oh, you will recognize her alright but to be sure, she usually plays with a dark dagger in the form of a curved feather. Look out for it the dagger is Hell forged.” 

“Alright I will go then before it’s too late, I hope you have a way to let her know that I am coming?” Regina asked because she didn’t want to be hit by something she didn’t know and above all something she had no clue about what it would do to her. 

“That’s obvious that I will call her. I will send her to the penthouse.” Lucifer said before he gave the phone back to David. 

“Thank you, Regina.” David sighed deeply. He had now two things to worry about. 

“Yeah, yeah just pray that this devil creature is right and that I find his demon. I really hope she can help us with this because it will acquire a rare potion to come back immediately.” Regina countered back before hanging up her phone. 

On with the story: 

“Don’t be worried about Regina, it’s just the way she is,” David said to the devil who took his own phone out of his pocket. 

“Don’t worry about it. I can handle a bit of spirit, you will find out once you meet my Maze.” Lucifer answered, “Her majesty and Maze working together, this should be fun.” 

The phone was ringing and a female voice answered, “What do you want, Lucifer! I am a bit busy.” Maze was just following her next bounty. She was about to jump at her prey when the phone rang, making her presence known, “This better be good, Lucifer!” She said pissed at the lord of Hell. 

“Stop hunting your toy, Maze. We have much bigger problems.” Lucifer answered. He wasn’t easily offended by Maze's behavior. She didn’t make it to be Hell’s best torture by playing nice. 

“This problem better be really important because you just cost me my chance to take in my bounty!” Maze countered back. 

“Well, the detective has been kidnapped…” Lucifer started. 

“What! Why don’t I know that? Why aren’t you fucking looking for her?” Maze reacted angrily as usual without thinking.

“Mazikeen! Silence!” Lucifer’s voice sounded demonically low and cold. The devil was on the edge of bursting flames out of his hand. Maze heard the anger in her voice and sighed at hearing the lord of Hell, not Lucifer Morningstar but the Devil. She imagined the flames of Hell visible in his eyes. 

The three humans in his presence all looked shocked at hearing this sound and seeing the eyes burning with anger, changing from dark brown to as red as well Hell. They didn’t know what sounded worse. A monster who was harvesting souls or a pissed off devil. Even Hook was silent and that was a miracle on its own.

The sound of the Lord of Hell was for the demon what cocaine was for a junkie. 

“I knew he was still in there!” she said in a husky voice. Her tongue roaming over her front teeth and with a demonic grin on her face. The devil side of Lucifer was still a turn on for her. 

“As I was saying, the detective has been kidnapped. I am in a town called Storybrooke right now looking for her and another human woman. Probably kidnapped by the same person; your mother…” Lucifer started again. 

“How do you know that it was Lilith?” Maze asked curiously. 

“You will soon find out, Mazey. Now that’s not the problem I am calling for. She has released something even eviler to the town.” Lucifer said with worry in his voice. This shocked the devil wasn’t easily worried, or at least nothing that didn’t have to do with Chloe though. 

She was almost afraid to ask, “What did she do now?” 

Lucifer sighed, “She released the harvester of souls on the town and you know very well what will happen when he is done in this town!” 

Nothing made Maze swallow like this, not even her lord but this was the exception. The harvester was brutal. 

“Damn that town is toast.” She said as an answer to the story. 

“That’s why I called you, Maze. I want you to go to the penthouse. A woman will be waiting for you there to bring you to Storybrooke. I need you to defend the town against the monster.” Lucifer ordered. 

“Lucifer, I know I am good but I am not that good to beat that thing on my own.” Maze said. Her admitting she couldn’t handle this on her own meant a lot because those weren’t words the demon usually said. The demon was usually the first to jump into a fight, the larger the group she had to fight the happier she was. 

“I know that, Maze. That's why I will call Amenadiel to go with you. You will go to Hell and give permission for the guard to come up. Oh and Maze you will bring Cerberus up for a trip on earth, you are the only one besides me who can handle him.” Lucifer grinned. 

“You want me to bring up Cerberus?” Maze asked just to be sure. 

“You will ride him, Mazey. I know you can do it. I would do it myself but that’s just what Lilith wants for some reason. That I abandon my search.” Lucifer said. 

“You know very well that I know more than a phone call from you to pull that off.” Maze responded. 

“I know that’s why Amenadiel comes with you. He will find me. He will also be your ride to Hell today.” 

This was like a dream come true for Mazikeen of Lillim. Lucifer would never give up the place on the large guard dog’s back. 

“Who will guard the entrance to the underworld?” Maze asked curiously because Cerberus had fathered many champions in all these eons. Only a few of them looked like him. 

“Why don’t you let Hexfur proof himself while his father is on a trip.” 

“Let’s harvest this Harvester!” Maze said before she hung up. 

“What the Hell, mate. Are you planning on bringing the underworld to earth?” Hook asked. He remembered the dog from his trip down. This wasn’t some common lapdog. The best way to describe him was a huge 6 feet 5 black pitbull with 3 heads and red eyes. His teeth were razor sharp and as large as the teeth of a tyrannosaur. Nothing to mess with. 

“If we want to defeat the Harvester of souls I have no choice, Captain,” Lucifer said before dialing the next number on his list. His brother Amenadiel. 

*** LUCIFER/ONCE UPON A TIME ***

Regina put down her phone with a sigh and looked around in her office. It wasn’t the same anymore since Robin had given his life to save hers. 

screaming on the street caught her attention, she was aware of the threat that was hanging over their little town. She didn’t know what she could expect this time though. They knew what to do against bitter fairies, curses, and spells but this was something totally different. She had to trust outsiders for this and that was something that didn’t come easy for Regina. 

She looked around again before leaving her office to see what exactly was going on. The queen of all realms didn’t need to look hard though. She saw people running, she wanted to ask what was going but the only thing they could do was scream and point towards a big flying cloak with a large red jar hanging near the spot where his hip should be if he had a hip that is because the only thing she saw was wind underneath a mantle.

When she looked at her town she saw almost all buildings down to the ground. The ones who had survived the storm were burning away. Pieces of buildings spread everywhere in the street. Cars turned on their side like it was nothing. This thing was ruining Storybrooke. Even the large clock in the center was blown away and had fallen right on top of where Granny's used to be. 

How the hell were they planning on defeating this thing. What shocked her more though was the people walking in front of the thing. Something wasn’t right with them. They all looked pale and did nothing but groan. Their eyes white as snow. They walked with their hands in front of them. Some black substance was dripping out of their mouths. 

She was just in time to see how the monster raised the sleeve of his cloak in the direction of Granny. The old woman fell on the ground screaming. The zombies in front of the Harvester was keeping her down until their master could do his thing. 

She saw how a transparent version of the owner of the restaurant flew in the big jar, the lid flew open on its own and closed again. 

What shocked her more though was that the body of the old lady stood up again and started walking at the same slow pace as all the rest. 

“This is bad, this is really bad,” Regina said to no one in particular. 

The Harvester pointed the sleeve in her direction. 

“There is no time to waste.” Regina said a bit irritated, “I hope that bag of feathers knows what he is doing.” She made a spin with her hand and disappeared in a purple mist. 

She landed on the balcony of Lucifer’s penthouse but before she could react was smacked against the wall. She stood eye to eye with a dark-skinned woman who was holding a curved dagger against her throat. The weapon was black in the shape of a feather. 

“I have been expecting you!” The demon smiled evilly. 

“Mazikeen I presume?” Regina asked, she wasn’t easily worried but was happy when a male voice said, “Maze, we need to work with her. There is no time to play now.”


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: 

Previously in Bloody Hell: 

“There is no time to waste.” Regina said a bit irritated, “I hope that bag of feathers knows what he is doing.” She made a spin with her hand and disappeared in a purple mist. 

She landed on the balcony of Lucifer’s penthouse but before she could react was smacked against the wall. She stood eye to eye with a dark-skinned woman who was holding a curved dagger against her throat. The weapon was black in the shape of a feather. 

“I have been expecting you!” The demon smiled evilly. 

“Mazikeen I presume?” Regina asked, she wasn’t easily worried but was happy when a male voice said, “Maze, we need to work with her. There is no time to play now.” 

on with the story: 

Regina looked and saw a dark-skinned bald man coming towards them, “Who are you?” 

“My name is Amenadiel. Lucifer called me to help your town.” The angel said, “I need to give Mazikeen here a lift to hell before helping my brother to find Chloe and the person you lost.” He pointed to the demon who previously had a knife at Regina's throat. 

“Brother?” Regina asked, irritated. 

Amenadiel nodded, “I am Lucifer’s brother and this here is Hell’s best torturer and fighter. I will be her ride to Hell to assemble an army to help you with your problem.” 

Regina rolled her eyes, “Great another bag of feathers with a big ego, those other two weren’t bad enough as it is.” 

“Two? What did the other look like?” Amendiel was worried, Lucifer and his siblings weren't a good combination. He himself was guilty of not understanding his brother that well. He wasn't the only one in The Silver City who had a wrong idea of the devil. If what he feared was true then the one guilty for that wrong image was now with him.

“I thought for a minute that he had multiplied himself or that I was drunk and saw him double.” 

Mazikeen looked confused, she knew Lucifer had a twin brother but those two working together was just not possible. Amenadiel looked as worried, what he thought really was true, Michael was with Lucifer. 

“You are sure they looked the same?” Amenadiel asked, still in confusion. 

“Yeah, what’s the big deal? Never saw them together? You two look like you've seen a ghost.” Regina said a bit worried for Storybrooke. 

It was silent for a minute. Amenadiel and Maze looked shocked at each other before saying simultaneously, “Michael!” 

“Is that a problem?” Regina asked even more worriedly, they had a monster to defeat; she didn’t want to have to worry about a couple of bickering angels. 

Amenadiel sighed, “In short, they had a very big fight before Lucifer was banned from home.” 

“What do you mean they had a big fight? Those two seemed to get along just fine! Do I have to be afraid of some angelic war that will be mixed with everything already happening?” Regina wasn’t aware of what religion said about God and his children. 

“Try reading the bible when everything is over.” Maze growled. She wasn’t happy needing to see Michael. The things she ever did to Lucifer weren’t as bad as what Michael had done. She was going to make sure he knew how much he had hurt his brother. She was the one on Lucifer’s side from the beginning, the only demon who knew what had happened with Lucifer. 

“That’s not a good idea, Maze. That isn’t Lucifer who is described there and you know it better than anyone.” Amenadiel said angrily. He too had found out the hard way. He also knew how manipulative Michael could be. 

“We don’t have time for this. Are you two ready or not?” Regina was getting a bit impatient, “The longer we are bickering, the more damage that monster can do to my town. I will deal with angel matters later, both of you touch my arm.” Regina stretched her arm out. 

Amenadiel and Maze grabbed the other woman’s arm. Regina took the bottle and drank from the rare potion. They disappeared in a mist. This time the mist wasn’t purple but bright navy blue.

They ended up where Regina poofed herself away in the first place. The monster was nowhere to be seen. Both the angel and the demon saw what damage The harvester had done though. All buildings were ruined. Glass, wood, and pieces of the building were all over the street. 

Regina looked around, “This is even worse than when I left.” A deep growl made her swallow though. It was like the echo of the roar of a Lion. The three turned around and stood eye to eye with the monster. 

"Where did he come from?" Regina asked, confused. 

Maze looked at Amenadiel seeing how many souls the monster had gathered already, "He can make himself invisible." The demon responded after a few seconds. 

“Great! It isn't bad enough that he got everyone in town, he can make everyone invisible too.” Regina swallowed deeply, seeing all her friends, and even her son Henry roaming like Zombies in front of the flying cape. “What are we going to do now?” 

Maze and Amenadiel pulled Regina behind them, “Is there a place where you are safe until this is over?” Amenadiel asked. 

“Do you really think I am going to sit and do nothing? You are terribly wrong. I am going to hide just long enough for you to have your army here and I am not planning to change my mind anytime soon, this is my town, I need to fight for it!”.” Regina said angrily. 

“That’s a woman after my heart. I will come and find you.” Maze smiled with her tongue touching her front teeth. 

“Maze, we don’t even know how mortal they are! They can be turned into zombies obviously. We can’t risk her life.” Amendiel responded agitated, “Only Angels and Demons can fight The Harvester and still have to be careful. Lucifer was the one who put him away.” 

“Listen to me, I won’t discuss it. I am going to fight for my town, you overgrown bird.” Regina pushed her finger into Amendiel’s chest, “I am not afraid.” 

“Come on Amenadiel, we don’t have time for this. I need to find Lucifer. You know as well as I that the demons won’t listen to me without a sign from the devil.” Maze said after she was done laughing. She loved the woman’s spirit. The only other one she could think of that would call Amenadiel such names was the devil himself. 

“Fine, we will go and look for my brother but don’t tell me I didn’t warn the both of you,” Amenadiel growled before taking the demon in his arms and rolling his shoulders to open his dark gray wings. 

He took off, “Samael, where are you? I am on my way with Maze.” He prayed to his brother. The prayer worked as a sort of GPS system. 

“Finally!” Lucifer growled when he received the prayer from Amenadiel. Although he hated the fact that his brother had to use that damned name. When praying to Samael the connection was stronger and that way Amenadiel was able to find Lucifer even better, “I receive you loud and clear.” Lucifer sends back. 

The devil stood up and saw that the wind had calmed down enough to continue their search. 

“Can we finally continue to look for my wife?” Hook asked a little impatiently. 

“Patience Captain. I just received word from my brother that he is nearing and he is bringing my demon with him. I need to give proof of my orders.” The devil said while looking for his brother. He kept in contact with him. 

“Patience? I think I have been patient enough! I want to find my wife.” Hook was getting agitated. 

“Did you forget that she has my girlfriend and unborn child too,” Lucifer growled deeply, flashing his eyes red for a few seconds. 

Before Hook could react a deep voice said, “Calm down, brother.” 

“Oh great another one!” Hook growled, “how many brothers and sisters do you have exactly, and will they all bring us a visit?” 

“Too many to count, captain. Now we don’t have time for pleasantries.” Lucifer opened his wings with a roll of his shoulder, “Amenadiel take two of my fight feathers.” 

“Brother are you sure?” Amenadiel looked confused.

“Do you want The Harvester gone or not?” Lucifer asked, agitated. 

“Well yes but…” Amenadiel started.

“No buts Amenadiel. Maze needs proof that she got the order from me and for a fight, she needs to show two of my fight feathers. They know I am the only one that can give it to her.” Lucifer explained to his brother. Hearing that the others came out of the cave now too, “Now Amenadiel. I need to find Chloe and the captain’s wife.” 

Amenadiel sighed, “Alright, alright.” He knew better than to argue with Lucifer when he was acting like this. He took two of the largest feathers in his hand and broke them at the tip. 

“Good, now off you pop. Maze has an army to gather.” Lucifer folded his wings back by a simple movement of his shoulders. 

“Oh, brother, about Chloe. I saw a wooden house a few miles north from here. Maybe you need to look over there. By the way, where is Michael? I heard he was helping?” Amenadiel took Maze in his arms again. 

“He is looking for Dad. The prick should have been back by now but I am not going to stay and wait for him. He will need to find me in the same way you found me.” Lucifer turned around and without another word started to walk in the direction Amenadiel had pointed him. It could hurt to have a look. 

Amenadiel, who hadn’t closed his wings flew off, taking Maze to Hell. It was time to beat this monster. 

Back in town, Regina looked at the monster. She was grabbed by her arms by Snow and Granny to hold her still so she couldn’t escape. 

The monster laughed and aimed his sleeve towards Regina.

“I am sorry for this, ladies.” She smashed the two zombies against each other with such force she didn’t know she possessed. The zombies were stunned for a moment, they wanted to grab her arm again but the monster didn’t wait for it. 

The Harvester fired a neon green beam towards the only woman who was still herself. The two zombies wanted to hold her again but with a turn of her wrist disappeared in her usual purple mist, just in time because the beam only missed her with only a second. 

She ended up in the only place she thought she could be safe. The vault she used for her spells and books. The only thing she hoped was that she didn’t need to wait long before the demon would find her if she could find her at all. 

That was a worry for later. The only thing she could do is to find as much information as possible about this creature, “I really hope that I can find something to bring the townspeople back.” 

TBC


End file.
